A Thanksgiving Visit
by Sweetenlow
Summary: In the morning of Thanksgiving, Marshall is enjoying the holidays by staying in bed a little longer but a visitor ends up changing his mind.


Marshall snored softly, sleeping peacefully for his day off. At least he hoped it was. One would never know when they would get called to duty, but on a holiday, things tended to be quiet. It was about seven in the morning when a new presence quietly entered his room. He didn't hear any shuffling or creaking; he just breathed in…and out. Softly, peacefully, and, to the intruder, hypnotically. The intruder finished stripping off her sweater, her jeans, and tennis shoes. Her socks were next, then she shivered a bit. Her shirt came off, then her tank top, and now she was crawling on his bead. The sun was peaking just right through the curtains to give a cozy atmosphere for both the intruder and her still sleepy prey. The fan, set on high, gave the intruder just a little discomfort in the cold, but she kept it on knowing she'd be warming up soon.

Marshall stirred a little in the warmth of his covers as the new added weight was telling him something was different. Not wrong, but different. The intruder giggled when Marshall made that cute smile he sometimes made when he was most relaxed. As soon as the weight had increased on his waist, he began to wake. He moaned and stirred, now feeling his chest get cooler with two hands unbuttoning his pajama top. As soon as it was free, his eyes opened to see what was going on. He heard a giggle and then saw Everest looking down at him, undoing her bra in the middle.

He opened his eyes a little wider and let out a slight, quiet gasp. "Everest?" Her name came out in a soft whisper.

Everest moaned as she grinded a little on his crotch then leaned forward, propping her arms up and dangling her large breasts, and undone bra in his face. She gave them a little shake and giggled again, seeing Marshall's wide and surprised eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Ready to start the day?"

Marshall sighed and relaxed. His soft smile made Everest bite her lip. She wanted him, bad. Marshall's hands gripped her hips at first but then he used his fingertips to send shivers up her spine as he traced along her sides and grip just below her breast. "It's really early, you know?"

She giggled and moaned feeling both his hard crotch against her womanhood and his hands below her breast. "I just wanted to spend some quality time with you before we all got into the festivities. I've been waiting all month or this."

He cupped her breast and started with light kisses on her left then trailed up to her neck. They were enough to ensue more moans from her. "Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore. You lead."

Everest inhaled sharply and felt his chest with her hands then shivered. Finally, he was all hers. All hers and no one was going to stop her. She leaned in and kissed his neck then whispered, "Great, me first then." She pulled back, gripping his head and moving her panties to the side, then positioned herself over his head. Once she came down, she had to suppress a scream. "Oh god…yes, yes, finally!" She gritted her teeth. Marshall waisted no time, licking away at her womanhood and dug his tongue as deep as it could go inside of her. She brushed her fingers roughly through his hair and gripped it every once in a while. Though it was a bit painful for him, he didn't bother saying anything as not to ruin her satisfaction. He wasn't a yes man, but he wasn't rude either.

His arms gripped her legs as he started to intensify his licking and slip her panties off. She struggled to straighten her legs and chocked his as she accidently sat on his throat, but they came off and he resumed licking. "That's it, that's a good boy," she whispered to him. He knew what she licked. They've only done this once, but he figured her out fast. While Marshall was a klutz and innocent dally in his everyday life, but Everest quickly found out that he was tease in bed. He'd start off submissive, lure you in like he was now. Licking and swirling his tongue inside of her. He dug it deep then pulled out and went from base to top. Then he'd do it again but differently to make it seem like a new experience. He'd do it again and again until you were so lost…then he stopped. And he flipped her on her back. Carefully, slowly.

"Noooo," Everest wined, "I was so close. Keep going."

"I wasn't stopping," He assured her. He spoke it a low deep whispering voice and it made her shiver. He lifted her up, propping her legs on his shoulders and then started licking her in a new pattern.

"M-Marshall…I'm gonna…" Everest's tongue lulled out and her breath picked up, but he stopped. "Wh-wha? Why?" She whined.

He gave her a long teasing lick then got back to work. She moaned and whined again. She was starting to thrash and grip his hair again, but he stopped. "Don't stop! I'm right there. Please, Marshall, I need this." She felt like she wanted to cry. Her excitement was turning into emotions.

She gave him those begging eyes ad he returned it with a soft compassionate smile. "How do you want me to do it?"

Everest, a bit embarrassed to ask, looked away a little and mumbled, "I like it when you finger me a little. It…feels good."

"Do you want to lay down, or do you want to be on top?" He started to lubricate his fingers a bit with his mouth.

The teasing licks hypnotized her as she whispered. "One top."

He lifted her and put her back on where she was at first then used his lubricated fingers to tease her as he continued to lick. She grinded a little to add more movement and try and get more stimulation. It was close, and this time, he wasn't stopping. Everest felt her eyes go to the back of her head. She stuck out her tongue again and started to lick her fingers a bit too. She was thinking on how she wanted to thank him. So many ideas. She could swirl her tongue, lick it frame base to tip, suck, go fast or slow, make it reach to the vary back of her throat, maybe deeper if she could manage. She was closer now. Her fingers pulled away from her mouth and she started to let out little screams, syncing with the finger thrusts. She found it harder to concentrate. She just wanted to bask in the feeling, but she wouldn't rest yet. She wanted to get it right. Lick? Swirl? Deep…to hell with it all. She would be in control. She'd find what made him tick.

"Yes! Yes! Just a little more, Marshy…!" She gripped his hair harder and finally the itch was scratched. She jerked violently a few times and waited for the wave to pass.

Now she felt worn out. She puffed for air and Marshall sat up. "Does that feel better?"

After a few gasps she nodded once, "Uh huh." She huffed a few more times then sat up. His member pressed against her crotch a little. It so hard now! "O…okay…Your turn now."

Marshall chuckled and sat against the back board. "You sure? I can do something else if you…"

"I want it," Everest gripped his member and started to stroke it. There was a little bit of a reaction there. Maybe he liked that. She experimentally used both her hands and looked for more. She played with his balls, his head, and stroked a little more and he didn't react too much to all of it. He just gave her a patient grin. Although it wasn't militant in any way, she considered it a taunt. Time to get serious.

She licked the bottom from base to tip and got a small gasp. There, more progress. Just a few more times. One lick, another gasp. Two licks, a smile. Three? A deep breath. He was getting into it. She went to phase two: swirling her tongue around the tip. He little weakness there. He was griping the sheets. Finally, an edge. She looked him in the eyes and grinned. How about one more lick? She stuck her tongue out, a little further this time and licked slower, punishingly. She didn't even break eye contact. That was it. He grimaced and exhaled. Now phase three. No, she had another idea. She opened her moth a little wider and started to suck a little on his scrotum. That earned a nice reaction. Maybe if she stroked it a little now. Marshall was griping the sheets harder. She let go and kept stroking. "Do you like that? Does that feel good?"

Marshall moaned with a nod and gave a timid, "Mh hmmpf."

She giggled. Now she was in control again. He was under her thumb. Now phase three could come to play. She opened her moth again and let the tip in. her head pulled back and pushed forward. She gave the tip a few licks, teasing some liquid out for her to sample. He tasted rather sweet this time. Nice contrast to the salty outer covering. She felt accustomed to the tip now, so she let more in. Marshal groaned and laid his head back softly. She moved up and down and sucked a little then added a little hand jerks to get the rest. She wasn't sure if she could fit it all. He was… well, she underestimated his full length. She felt lucky just getting the tip in, but the middle? For someone without practice, she didn't know whether to brag or be ashamed. That wasn't actually a glorified skill. But for Marshall, she was probably allowed to be proud.

"E-Everest that feels…really good," He huffed.

She smiled and let it out of her mouth, stroking the member as she spoke. "I'm glad. Do you want to see how far I can stick it?"

Marshall did, he wouldn't admit it but she could tell by how his eyes widened. "D-don't hurt yourself."

Everest giggled and stopped stroking. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge right now." Her hand picked the pace back up and she swallowed some spit hoping it would lubricate her throat. She took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out then stuffed the member as far back as she could till it reached the back of her throat. He shook, wrenching a little, and her eyes started to water. She gripped below her lips for a measurement then pulled up and gasped for air. A trail of her drool remained attached as she gasped. At first, she was proud of herself. She got the tip to the back of her throat and managed to stay there for at least ten seconds. Then, seeing the distance she actually had, her heart sunk. She could still fit a whole hand underneath her other one and still had room to spare. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her head.

She wiped her eyes and replied, "I'm fine, just not used to it."

"I said don't' hurt yourself," He scolded.

Everest gripped his balls and squeezed. He grunted and started to breath and groan in pain. She wasn't letting the pressure go. "And I said, don't tell me what to do. Now be a good boy and sit there. Quietly."

Marshall nodded then gasped in relief as she let go. "I'm going to stuff this whole thing down my throat if it's the last thing I do."

"Well, it very well may be," He said in concern.

"What did I say?" She grinned easily, caressing his scrotum with her index finger. He gulped and didn't say a word. Everest kissed his cheek and gripped his member. "Good boy."

Marshall sighed and Everest took a deep breath she leaned down and stuck it into her mouth again. She reached the back then tried to pushing harder. The gag reflex was too much. She pulled back and coughed. Marshall's balls were already in her hand, so he refrained form saying a word. She tried again, and again, each time, she found herself getting deeper. She had to rest the third time feeling something come from her stomach, but with a swallow she stopped it. She wiped her eyes again and huffed for air. She just couldn't do it.

"Everest, stop!" Marshall gripped her shoulders. "Don't push yourself like that. What's the point in taking all that in anyway?"

Everest sighed and looked down in shame. "I just want you to feel good, Marshall. You do so well with me and I can barely fit half of you. I just…don't want you to get bored."

Marshall smiled and chuckled. His head shook and he cleaned her eyes and mouth. "Everest, it feels good regardless of how deep you go. Why don't we just…skip to the end?"

Everest smiled and pushed him back to the board. "Fine, but I'm on top."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded. He finished taking his cloths off then waited for her to position herself just right.

"Ready?" She grinned.

Marshall nodded in response. "Ready."

Everest slowly elevated herself to feel the whole member crawl up her cervix then break through the entrance to her womb. She stuck her tongue out and gripped a breast. "Ooh yeah. That's amazing." She lifted herself up and crashed down then repeated in gradually increasing pace. "Mmm yeah. Ooh yeah, that feels so good." She started to speed up a little more.

"Everest…you're…really warm," Marshall tensed. He traced his hands up her lap then at the base of her body. He helped her move and started the thrust with her rhythm.

"M-Marshall…just like that…keep going." Everest gasped.

"Shh, you might wake everyone up," Marshall said, sitting up. He gripped her breasts and started to lick around the left one's nipple.

"Ah! Marshall…that's too much…I'm not gonna last long," Everest whined. She couldn't stop herself from moving.

"Sorry, Everest," Marshall groaned, "I…can't control myself either."

He thrusted harder and Everest leaned back. Her hands propped herself up and Marshall moved to the next breast. "Keep doing that. I'm really close now."

"Already?" Marshall sucked her nipple and switched again.

"Just keep going. Don't stop," Everest huffed, "Just keep going!"

She stuffed her head into his neck and bit down as she felt her second wave of pleasure, but Marshall didn't stop. Just as he was ordered, he kept going. The two were like this for a while. He kept thrusting and she just hung there like a doll. She liked it when he did the work. Having someone strong had many benefits. She laid back, and he kept her upright and didn't let a single pause in his thrusting. She liked it. And she felt like, he liked it too. Marshall was the kind of guy who liked to do all the work. He wanted the her to just relax and feel every touch, every thrust; every lick. And in turn, she liked everything he did. Everything felt good. Everything made her sore. And between the two, everything was shared. The pleasure, the love, and just everything feeling so good. No one was in charge, no one was in control, not in the dominative sense anyway. Everything just felt good. And she felt like they needed that once in a while. A few roleplays I the future, maybe some twists like cuffs or leashes. Maybe he'd wear the collar one day, and she'd be tied to a bed the other. But then there'd be a moment like this. No interruptions, no thoughts or demands. Just something good. Something they could share. That's all you needed sometimes.

But then again, Everest did have something new to play on the table. She leaned forward and Marshall's hands returned to her waist. She stopped and gave a teasing smile. She stared into those confused eyes. "Something wrong?"

Everest pulled up and inched forward a little. "No." She bit her lip and slammed down. It was painful and she had to hug Marshall for comfort.

He was just as surprised as her and tensed. Everything was tense and tight. It actually sort of hurt him too. She was squeezing so hard he felt like circulation was being cut off. "Everest… that's really tight."

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be easier," she whined. She dug into his back and scratched.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry…! I… I think I can move now," She huffed. She lifted and gasped then dropped and grunted. "Just a few more seconds.

"Maybe we should stop. Your getting a little too adventurous. And your tearing up my back. Please let go."

"Just suck it up for s second!" She growled. "If I'm in pain, you are going to be too. Okay…let me try again." She moved up again then down. It felt better this time. She started to relax and take deep breaths. "There we go… much better." She started to move a little faster and Marshall, finally able to breath with her fingernails leaving his skin, felt a little better about her new idea.

"That feels really good," He moaned.

"Yeah," She agreed starting to speed up. "I didn't think I was going to be into this but…I actually…like it more."

Marshall looked up at her in surprise and smirked, "Really? I didn't really figure you to be into anal."

"I know, but I love it. Oh god, keep going!" She started to pound a little harder and Marshall took over to keep the momentum going.

He started to thrust harder. He picked her up and turned her around. "Now it's my turn to introduce something new." He kept thrusting and dropped his hand to her womanhood and rub vigorously.

"Oh yes, I love that!" She Nearly screamed.

"Whoa whoa, quiet," He whispered.

"Sorry, it feels so good," She moaned, "I don't think I'll last much longer."

"Me neither," Marshall grunted. He thrusted faster with more force. In the heat of the moment he began to finger her.

Everest surprised by the new feeling covered her mouth with a pillow and screamed. Feeling both Marshall release inside her and his fingers reach deep inside her was just too much. When they were both done, Marshall laid her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I got excited. Are you okay?"

Everest turned around with a tired smile. "Are… you… kidding? That was…amazing!" Everest cuddled close to Marshalls chest.

He squeezed her a little then relaxed and kissed her head. "We should get out there soon. I'm sure Ryder needs help with cooking. And since we're up…"

Everest dug herself deeper into his chest. "No…not yet. Let's just…stay here for a second."

Everest was quiet but after some time, a little snore could be heard over the quiet fan moving left and right. Marshall smiled and took a deep breath. "I'll wake you in a little bit, Everest. Happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
